Angelic Love
by Kira Ai
Summary: Talvez o amor não seja o suficiente para manter os corpos de Setsuna[Alexiel] e Kira juntos. Mas esse pequeno sentimento, com certeza, é capaz de manter seus espiritos unidos... pra sempre.


"De que adianta ter beleza angelical, se eu não posso amar como um humano?"

Cabelos negros lhe caiam sobre a face, mas não eram capazes de esconder sua expressão de desespero. Kira encontrava-se debruçado em uma cama, frente ao corpo de Setsuna que ali jazia.

"**Setsuna morto? Não pode ser! Vc não pode morrer Setsuna... não vc que sempre sorria pra mim. Eu quero.. eu preciso do seu sorriso agora! Seu idiota, vc me fez te amar. Eu me rebaixei a sentimentos humanos por vc e agora vc vai embora e me deixa aqui!" **

As lágrimas finalmente romperam a barreira dos olhos de Kira. Mescladas com o suor, elas lhe invadiam toda a pele brilhante, invadiam seu coração apertado, aliviando a dor que, naquela altura, já era insuportável.

O silêncio de Setsuna agia como um punhal cravado no peito daquele homem. Maldito silêncio cortante que envolvia todo aquele cômodo.

"**Volta pra mim seu idiota... eu amo vc..." **

Os lamentos foram subitamente interrompidos por uma luz intensa e dourada, que vinha direto da sala ao lado. Era lá que ficava, muito bem guardado, o tão almejado corpo de Alexiel, a Anjo Inorgânica.

**- Alexiel? O que está acontecendo agora!"**

Secando as lágrimas e não se preocupando com os joelhos doloridos devido ao longo tempo em contato com o piso, Kira levantou-se depressa correndo em direção a preciosa sala.

Era inacreditável e atordoante o brilho que aquele cristal, que mantinha o corpo de Alexiel em segurança, emanava. A sensação de poder ver aquilo era, ao mesmo tempo, um medo e um êxtase, era pureza e dor.

Pequenas rachaduras nasciam naquele grande casulo que não tardou a explodir em milhares de pedaços derrubando o sensível corpo que havia protegido por tantos anos. Os cabelos de Alexiel estavam compridos como sempre. Eles movimentavam-se com o vento provocado pela queda da mesma, seus fios brilhavam como ninguém nunca havia visto antes. Aquela cena era um sonho para Kira.

"**-ALEXIELLLL!"**

Automaticamente o rapaz soltou um grito antes de ir em direção ao corpo de sua ama que caia de uma altura considerável. Ela caiu perfeitamente encaixada entre seus braços, junto ao colo Kira.

Alexiel estava diferente, seu corpo, que a tanto não tinha expressão alguma, agora parecia dormir um sono calmo e já não tão profundo.

Kira estava ofegante, havia sofrido muitos impactos para um único dia. Confuso, perdido, seus olhos encharcados e sua pele úmida. Tudo se voltava para a criatura que descansava em seu colo. Tudo vinha de um outro corpo, estendido na cama que se encontrava na outra sala. Como era amado aquele cujo corpo já descansava.

**- A... Alexiel? – **ele tinha medo de não obter uma resposta, e por esse motivo sussurrava e gaguejava tanto.

Aos poucos os olhos foram se abrindo, delicados e angelicais. Um sorriso cansado e verdadeiro se alastrou pela face tão pura daquela mulher. Mas.. aquele sorriso era diferente e Kira o conhecia muito bem. Não era o sorriso de sua ama , mas sim...

**- Kira... eu voltei...**

**- Setsuna! Mas...**

**- Não pude voltar no meu próprio corpo, mas eu não podia te deixar aqui sozinho. Eu prometi que voltaria... Voltei!...**

**- ... -** um sorriso se abriu no rosto de Kira e uma nova lagrima escorreu por sua face, mas a mesma logo foi barrada por um dedo delicado e ao mesmo tempo tão.. desajeitado.

**- Não quero te ver chorar! Eu vim até aqui pra te dizer uma coisa, mas não quero fazer isso meio a lagrimas! – **a voz de Setsuna estava embargada e amedrontada. Como se ninguém pudesse ouvir, ele praticamente sussurrava as palavras.

**- Acontece que eu te amo Setsuna! Eu tive tanto medo de te perder que... Eu não queria ficar sem vc...! – **Kira não se conteve e meio a um surto de coragem soltou todas as palavras que lhe estavam amarrando a garganta. Não podia perder mais tempo com medos idiotas. Pegou o corpo de Alexiel e deitou-o no chão, com todo o cuidado para não feri-lo, e depositou um doce, porém sedento, beijo em seus lábios. Mexia nos cabelos de Alexiel, tocava o corpo de Alexiel, mas ao mesmo tempo, a única e verdadeira imagem que tinha em sua mente era a de Setsuna Mudô, aquele que o havia mostrado o verdadeiro significado da palavra... AMAR...

Era um beijo quente, e Kira não queria machucar seu amado, muito menos causar danos ao corpo de sua ama que ele tanto respeitava. Mas o êxtase era tão intenso, tão profundo, que ele mal sabia o que estava fazendo, era completamente impossível controlar seus instintos um tanto quanto brutos. Tinha ali tudo que mais sonhava, o beijo que esperou por tanto tempo. O chão nunca tinha sido tão macio como naquele momento, e seu olfato nunca tinha sido tão apurado. Poderia sentir qualquer perfume, por mais fraco que o mesmo fosse.

Os dois não queriam que aquele momento acabasse nunca, e por Setsuna aquilo continuaria por muito mais. Mas Kira precisava falar, antes que o pior acontecesse, ele precisava dar essa noticia a Setsuna. Seria doloroso, mas necessário...

Separando-se, com um certo custo, daqueles labios tão desejados, Kira posse a falar, devagar, mas sempre olhando nos olhos de Setsuna.

**- Vc me transformou, me mudou por completo, e por vc eu senti algo que nunca pude sentir antes. Esse beijo.. eu morreria somente para te-lo por mais um instante. Dentre todos os muitos beijos que eu já recebi, esse foi único pra mim. Esse momento Setsuna Mudô, será ESSE momento que eu levarei comigo... pra onde quer que eu vá.**

**- Levar com vc? Do que vc está falando Kira? Vc terá esse momento sempre que vc desejar... e vc sabe disso! – **Setsuna se sentou sobre os joelhos com o intuito de entender o que o outro queria dizer com.. "levar com vc" . Ainda rubro com o acontecido, mas extremamente curioso e preocupado, Setsuna parecia uma criança esperando para ouvir a mais emocionante historia antes de dormir.

**- Aqui eu realizei sonhos, vivi momentos inesquecíveis e momentos vazios. Como seu protetor.. quer dizer, como protetor de Alexiel, eu pude entender o que era ser um ser humano. Senti cada mínima coisa que um humano normal sente. Dor, medo, alegria.. AMOR, e hoje pude sentir o quente escorrer das lágrimas por minha face. Devo isso tudo á vc Setsuna.**

**Mas pra poder ser isso que sou hoje, pra poder viver do lado de Alexiel por tantos anos, tive que sacrificar muitas vidas inoscentes. Isso, para os seres divinos, é inaceitável. Agora sou um ser amaldiçoado, e como todo ser amaldiçoado, tenho que pagar por meus atos.**

Nesse exato momento Kira começou a ficar "transparente" e a emanar um fraco brilho negro. Os olhos de Setsuna se encheram de lágrimas, pois mesmo sem entender o que estava acontecendo exatamente, sabia que estava perdendo o verdadeiro amor de sua vida.

**-Kira? Não me deixa... eu preciso de vc do meu lado... pra sempre... **– as lagrimas transbordaram. Uma atrás da outra escorriam pela face melancólica do corpo de Alexiel.. saiam todas do coração de Setsuna.

**- Eu nunca te deixarei... eu estarei sempre.. em vc... onde quer que vc vá... Setsuna... Aishiteru... – **Kira falou pausadamente enquanto sumia, e ao soltar sua ultima palavra, novamente beijou Setsuna.

Dessa vez, um beijo tranqüilo, mas cheio de emoções. Parecia que as lagrimas se fundiam, e a dor de estarem se separando, agora era uma só, infinita... insuportável...

**-Aishiteru...meu Kira... – **a frase "longe pra sempre" ecoava no intimo de Setsuna, e quando o mesmo abriu os olhos, já não via Kira... mas ainda sentia sua presença.

Sua cabeça pesava, e por esse motivo mirou-a ao chão apertando seu punho ao máximo para tentar amenizar a dor que sentia. Mas quando parou para prestar atenção, viu, sobre seu colo, uma espada perfeita.

Era Nanatsusaya.. era Kira... ele sempre estaria presente, nunca o deixaria sozinho..

-** Assim como vc me prometeu.. eu sei que vc está aqui Kira... junto comigo. Perto de mim pra sempre! – **uma ultima lagrima, seguida de um sorriso dolorido... e tudo se apagou... finalmente.

**_Ahn... essa é a primeira fic que eu posto aqui.. e é também a primeira fic que eu faço de A.S. Talvez por esse motivo ela não esteja muito boa, mas eu sei que vcs superam . Eu juro que conforme o tempo eu melhoro as fics ok? Não me batam XD _**


End file.
